The Fall of Lucifer
by Rage-Dayie-Watson
Summary: This is simply a fanfiction of how Lucifer viewed his fall. It begins shortly after the archangels and God have defeated the Darkness, and God is beginning to create new life and new worlds, no longer hindered by his sister. Keep in mind, this is from Lucifer's point of view. The story is biased, and it only shows what he thinks. This is based on Supernatural, not the Bible.
1. Part One: Lucifer's Solitude

"Michael, please don't tell your brother. Not yet. You know how... _well_ he handles change."

"If that's what you wish, Father..."

"Do you think I'm wrong for keeping it from him?"

"No, Father, of course not. As much as I love Lucifer... he has the mind of a fledgling, sometimes... I understand and agree with your decision. But I don't think it would be wise to keep it a secret for too long. If he should find out..."

"Yes, I've pondered what may occur should that happen... just let me worry about it, Michael, alright? Anyways, I've kept you long enough. I need you to return to your duties."

"Yes, Father." The sound of fluttering wings followed the statement as the eldest of the archangels disappeared, leaving only the creator, God, mostly alone in this particular slice of heaven, besides the company of his scribe, which he could feel the presence of in the area... or so he believed.

Lucifer lingered out of sight, cloaking his grace the best he could, making it seem like a lesser angel's, which he knew his father wouldn't worry about. He'd suspected his father had been up to something as of late, and he finally decided to find out what.

It's not that he didn't trust his father... it's just that he knew his father was wary of him ever since he received this cursed mark of Cain. As the days progressed - as years passed (although it only felt like seconds to angelkind) - Father had grown less and less fond of Lucifer, so it seemed. He seemed to look at him differently. Lucifer often caught his father observing his actions, even analyzing his words. Lucifer could tell his father no longer believed Lucifer was himself. But Lucifer didn't feel any different. The mark was difficult to bear, yes... it often made his emotions more difficult to control, making him prone to violent outbursts and fits of rage, but... he was still Lucifer. It was painful to see that look of unease in his father's eyes.

And then Father started to disappear. Only Michael knew where he was going, and Lucifer begged Michael to tell him, but he would not. Lucifer had to take matters into his own hands.

The archangel disappeared, reappearing in his own little slice of heaven. Over time, it had gradually grown darker. The large field Lucifer used to be so fond of, filled with life and small bodies of water to play in, with the single giant oak tree that Michael helped him grow was gone. All that remained was a single lake, its water dark and murky, hiding what horrors may lay within the water. The air held a heavy fog, making what had now become an enormous evergreen forest ever-so-difficult to navigate. This was by design, of course. The more Father disappeared, the more Lucifer found himself isolating himself from his brothers, who could rarely navigate his forest of horrors. Deer, frogs, and other wildlife roamed these woods, as did predators. It was a dangerous place; it was Lucifer's solitude. Lucifer's home. It often rained or even snowed, keeping visibility low and conditions less than favorable. The angels stayed out of this corner of heaven at all costs. Only Michael and God, himself, dared to venture within the woods.

Lucifer sat on a log near the lake, letting out a sigh, enjoying the fresh air, and the sound of the gentle breeze in the trees calming him. He found this to be paradise. He bent over to pick up a rather flat rock, standing up to throw it towards the lake, skipping it one- two- three- four- five times, each splash satisfying as the stone seemed to defy gravity, obeying the laws of physics.

Every atom, every molecule... every bit of this heaven was serene to him. The way it smelled like moss, and an abundant supply of oxygen in the air, even if he didn't need it. The evergreen trees stood tall enough to act like a roof for the forest, the snow occasionally wearing down the branches and making them sag.

But the snow was most beautiful of all. The cold didn't bother Lucifer in the slightest. It made him feel at home. The white blanket of snow over the land was what most easily brought the archangel peace. The absolute stillness of it. The beauty. It was something that brought both a sense of dysphoria and absolute bliss to his mind. It was conflicting, but he didn't care. The cold was beautiful.

The lake would freeze, and he could walk - carefully - upon the ice, looking at the waters down below, which held infinite mystery and endless beauty. This land that held horrors to others was his safe place. It was his most beautiful creation, in his eyes. It was... his.

He yearned for it to snow, but, for now, it did not. The forest remained a foggy green, and the lake remained murky and impossible to traverse by foot. He wouldn't change it, however. He had more important things to do.

The whole reason he'd followed his father and Michael was to figure out where Dad was going. And he'd found out. He didn't get a good look, but it didn't matter. He knew, now. And he was going to find out what his father decided to keep secret from him.

 _To be continued..._


	2. Part Two: The Garden of Eden

With a flutter of wings, God's most beloved archangel found himself in a place he'd never been before. It was... beautiful. The scent of nature and the sweet breeze filled the air. The atmosphere was tranquil, not even the sounds of birds and the ruffling of leaves able to disturb such a peaceful setting.

The angel's eyes scanned over every perfect detail, filling him, not with peace, but with confusion. Why would his father keep this place secret from him? Why would he go to such great lengths to hide it?

The sound of a footstep triggered an automatic response from Lucifer, cloaking his angelic form from view, completely invisible to any being that may be nearby. Oddly enough, however, he felt no power in this garden - no angelic power, anyways. And he knew his father wasn't here. He was certain to make sure Father was busy with other problems in heaven before coming here. So... who- or rather - what was here?

Lucifer merely observed two beings, heart full of curiosity and nothing more, frolicking among nature, talking in a language he didn't immediately understand, before his grace corrected that, allowing him to overhear their conversation. Well, the best he could, anyway. He didn't quite understand some of what they were saying. They seemed like peaceful beings, to say the least.

But that only begged the question: why were they a secret from him? What was so special that they had to be a secret?

He only continued to observe them, now looking beyond their physical forms. He saw something he'd never quite seen before... It was almost like angelic grace, but... not. It seemed to be their very essence. Everything that made them... them. It wasn't, necessarily, their life force, so he observed, as their physical body didn't seem to rely on this foreign substance. It was more in the mind. This... thing... was capable of such terrible things. He could see it. Unending sin and destruction... pain and tyranny. It rested deep within them - that capability - and it set him on edge.

And then it hit him like a train. Why, of course. That's why they were secret. Dad was growing tired of the archangels... they were going to be put away in favor of these new... toys! These things were capable of anything! Dad was going to get rid of them!

Anger and panic flooded his system, making him practically unable to think of what to do next. Michael knew these things existed, so why the hell hadn't he done anything about it! Oh, of course - Michael was so blindly loyal to Father that he would never dream of such a betrayal. That's why Father had kept it secret. Because Lucifer would see the truth!

Without hesitation, he flew back to his heaven, the trees and the lake doing nothing to calm his nerves, for once. He was angry. He was so, so angry. The emotion was too much, and he took it out physically on a tree, punching it just once, which caused the bark to crack, and the tree to topple as he screamed out in frustration. Normally, Lucifer would care greatly about the well-being of his forest, but he was far too gone for that.

Who could he trust? Who had the strength to oppose their father? Who could see this obvious betrayal as well as Lucifer? Not Raphael. Not Gabriel. They were far too young and inexperienced. None of the lesser angels would stand a chance.

He knew it would be difficult to pry Michael's loyalty away from Father, but he had to try. It was their only chance. This was the end of the archangels - no - all angelkind. Lucifer couldn't stand idly by and watch this happen.

And so, Lucifer disappeared, in search of his beloved older brother.

 _To be continued..._


End file.
